Oneshot (Ash x Diantha)
by JennDelCarmen
Summary: Demen sugerencias para el título por favor si no es molestia :c


Miguis Regreso esta vez con un One-Shot de Ash x Diantha el cual ha sido el más largo que he hecho y la verdad espero que sea de su agrado, Sin más los dejos sin el Oneshot sin nombre jejeje disculpen si encuentra errores ortográficos

Nos encontramos a la actriz y campeona de la liga Kalos Diantha en su oficina Sentada en su escritorio en una llamada no tan importante para ella.

Diantha: Si director estaré mañana en Alola para grabar, Si hasta pronto –La campeona termina la llamada para después dar un fuerte suspiro levantándose de su silla mira por la gran ventana de su oficina Ciudad Lumiose escucha que tocan la puerta de su oficina- Pase –Dice sin dejar de ver la ciudad-

Drácena: No te miras feliz por ir a Alola a grabar Diantha –Dice la miembro de mayor edad del alto mando de Kalos-

Diantha: -Voltea a ver a Drácena y da otro suspiro- Porque no lo estoy, Drácena al principio esto de ser actriz se sentía bien pero ahora muchos directores llaman y crean noticias falsas para que acepte sus películas, Ahora solo quiero dejar la actuación y tener una familia con el –Dice algo molesta pero lo último lo dice en susurro sonrojada el cual alcanza a escuchar Drácena

Drácena: El…..Hablas del entrenador de Kanto Ash? -Pregunta recordando a Ash cuando participo en la liga y escucha en susurro un "si" de parte de la campeona- No he sabido nada del desde lo que paso con Lysson y el team flare hace dos años

Diantha: Crees que ya me olvido? –Pregunta al aire, lo cual confunde a Drácena pero comienza a reir ahora confundiendo a la campeona- Eehhh de que te ríes…

Drácena: Dudo mucho que te olvidara, Ademas Diantha si te gusta tanto ese entrenador porque no lo buscas y le dices lo que sientes –Dice de manera maternal a Diantha poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella-

Diantha: No solo me gusta…Lo amo él es el único en ganarse mi amor con su simple sonrisa y su actitud además si me rechazara no pordria soportarlo –Dice la campeona mirando al suelo con sus manos en su pecho- Además no sé dónde estará lo último que se es que regreso a Kanto

Drácena: Bueno será mejor que vayas a empacar para mañana Diantha –Dice acercándose ala puerta de la oficina y la campeona asiente tomando su bolso y sale junto a ella yendo a sus respectivos hogares-

Pasan las horas y la campeona se encuentra empacando junto a su compañera Gardevoar un silencio en su habitación era presente pero este interrumpido por el sonido de su pokenav, ve que es el profesor Scycamore

Diantha: -Contesta confundida en video- Hola Profesor, Me extraña un poco su llamada pasa algo? –Pregunta confundida-

Profesor Syca: Me dijo Drácena que iras a Alola a grabar una película –Dice sonriendo pero en respuesta recibe un suspiro- Pasa algo? –Pregunta confundido por la actitud de la campeona-

Diantha: No Profesor… -Dice dejando su pokenav regresando a empacar lo que le faltaba-

Profesor Syca: Bueno….Te llame para que me hagas un favor y lleves esto a Alola –Dice mostrando una pokebola-

Diantha: Y esa pokebola de quien es Profesor? –Pregunta algo confundida cerrando su maleta-

Profesor Syca: En esta Pokebola se encuentra el greninja de Ash –Esto sorprende a la campeona- Hace unos días regreso junto a al núcleo de Zygarde al parecer ambos pudieron quitar todas las raíces que dejaron los eventos de hace dos años con el equipo flare, Zygarde me explico que Greninja quiere regresar con Ash y me entere gracias al profesor Oak de Kanto que Ash se encuentra en la región de Alola

Diantha: Enserio Ash está en Alola profesor? –Pregunta con sus ojos teniendo un leve brillo y en respuesta recibe un "Si"- Claro que llevare a Greninja con Ash –Dice con una sonrisa de emoción-

Profesor Syca: Parece que estas emocionada por rencontrarte con Ash, Cuando llegues ala región aterrizaras en la isla Melemele ahí buscaras al profesor Kukui el sabrá donde esta Ash cuando llegues –Dice sonriendo acercándose a un transportador de pokebolas en su oficina- Estate pendiente en el transportador te enviare la pokebola

Diantha: -Toma el Pokenav y se acerca al tranportador, en este aparece la pokebola donde viene Greninja y la toma sonriendo- Llego sana y salva profesor –Dice sonriendo mostrando la pokebola-

Profesor Syca: Bueno Diantha te lo encargo y suerte en tu viaje –Dice el profesor antes de colgar la llamada-

Diantha: -Deja de lado el pokenav y lentamente pone la pokebola en su pecho- (Por fin podre volver a verte Ash) –Su compañera Gardevoar la ve sonriendo al notar la emoción de Diantha-

Al DIA SIGUIENTE

Vemos a Diantha subiendo en su Jet que la llevara a la región de Alola y en una mano sostenía su bolso y en otra la pokebola donde viene Greninja se sienta en un asiento y frente a ella se sienta Gardevoir (Minutos después el jet despega y pasan varias horas de vuelo)

Diantha: Hola Ash ha pasado tiempo….No eso suena muy común….Ash Te vengo a traer esto….AARGGHHH QUE LE DIRE –Grita sorprendiendo a su compañera pero esto provoca que la pokebola caiga al suelo y de esta saliera Greninja Muy confundido- Eehhh Hola Greninja me recuerdas? Soy Diantha –Dice algo nerviosa por lo que hizo y en respuesta recibe un asentimiento de parte del Pokemon de Ash, se calma un poco- Yo te llevare con Ash asi que porque no te sientas todavía faltan unas horas de viaje –Dice con una sonrisa tranquila ve como Greninja se sienta alado de Gardevoir con sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados, Nota que su compañera mi a Greninja sonrojada-

Después de 3 horas más de viaje el Jet Aterriza en el aeropuerto de la isla Melemele y los 3 bajan del jet donde la pequeña sonrisa se borra al ver al director de cine

D.C: Holas señorita Diantha se bienvenida a la región de Alola afuera la espera una limusina que la llevara al hotel y después al set de grabación –Dice el director sonriendo-

Diantha: Primero Gracias por la bienvenida Segundo Por órdenes mias las grabación iniciaran en 2 dos días –Dice seria y ve que el director objetara pero ella levanta su mano callándolo- Y si no está de acuerdo puede buscar a otra actriz para que interprete su papel, vine a estar región a solo grabar su película pero ahora tengo un encargo que debo cumplir…. –Camina dejando mudo al director mientras detrás de ella los seguían Gardevoir y Greninja- Greninja porque no regresas ala pokebola –Dice sonriendo y este asiente regresando a la pokebola-

La campeona sale del Aeropuerto con un ligero disfraz de su sombrero Negro y sus gafas de sol, minutos después gracias al mapa del Profesor Sycamore le mando por su pokenav Llego a la casa del Profesor Kukui y toca la puerta esperando que abran, segundos después se abren y sale una mujer de tez morena cabello blanco con una diadema verde el parte de atrás y una blusa gris y leggins negros sandalias del mismo color

?: Hola quien es usted? –Pregunta la mujer confundida al ver a Diantha-

Diantha: -Se quita su sombre y lentes sorprendiendo un poco a la mujer reconociendo de inmediato a Diantha- Hola soy la campeón de Kalos Diantha perdón por interrumpir en su hogar pero estoy en busca del profesor Kukui se encuentra en casa? –Se presenta con una sonrisa y pregunta tranquila-

Burnet: Yo soy la profesora Burnet, Kukui en estos momentos se encuentra en la escuela Pokemon, si gusta puedo llevarla hasta donde esta –Dice sonriendo saliendo de su casa aunque se sorprende al ver a Gardevoir- No puede ser enserio es una Gardevoir –Dice sorprendida mirando con detalle ala pokemon tipo hada y nota la mega piedra que tiene de collar- Disculpa por eso me emocione vamos –Dice sonriendo y las 3 caminan hasta llegar a la escuela pokemon-

Minutos después de caminar las 3 llegan y se dirigen al salón donde está el profesor Kukui

Burnet: Espere aquí –Dice sonriendo entrando al salón y se confunde al no ver a Kukui- Alumnos donde está el profesor Kukui –Pregunta y ve que una alumna levanta la mano-

Alumna: Esta en la oficina del Director Oak –Dice con una sonrisa a la profesora-

Burnet: -Agradece con una sonrisa y sale del salón- Sígame –Pide a Diantha y ella la sigue hasta la oficina del Director Oak se para frente la puerta y la toca, escucha desde adentro un "pase" abre la puerta y entran ambas-

Oak: Oh Hola Burnet….No puede ser es la campeóna de Kalos –Se levanta rápidamente al reconocer a Diantha- Mucho gusto soy el Samson Oak Director de esta escuela –Se presenta muy energico-

Diantha: -Rie un poco por la presentación del director- Mucho gusto soy Diantha la campeona de Kalos y ella es mi compañera Gardevoir –Se presenta sonriendo y Gardevoir levanta su mano en señal de saludo, Desvia su mirada y ve a Burnet hablando con el profesor Kukui se acerca a ellos- Disculpe usted es el Profesor Kukui –Pregunta con una sonrisa –

Profesor Kukui: Si soy Yo un gusto conocerla señorita Diantha, Bernet me dice que me busca se podría saber para qué? –Pregunta confundido tomando la mano de Bernet-

Diantha: Si vengo a traer un encargo del Profesor Sycamore de Kalos para Ash Ketchum, el me dijo que usted tal vez sabía dónde podría localizarlo –Explica mirando al profesor-

Profesor Kukui: Ash se encuentra en estos momentos en la isla Ula-Ula, De lo que me informo Lillie y Lulu Hoy tendrá un combate para defender su Título de campeon–Dice mientras cierra sus ojos recordando lo que le dijeron las dos chicas-

Diantha: -Al escuchar eso la campeona se sorprendio- Enserio Ash es campeón de Alola –Pregunta sorprendida mirando al profesor sin poder creerlo-

Oak: Si, Desde hace 6 meses Ash se convirtió en el primer Campeón Regional de Alola, ese chico nos sorprendió a todos desde que llego –Dice mostrando en una pantalla algunas batallas de Ash cosa que sorprende a Diantha- Y se podría saber que encargo trae para Ash? –Pregunta el Director Oak-

Diantha: Lo que pasa Hace unos Dias un Pokemon Que Ash dejo en Kalos, volvió para regresar con el –Dice mientras muestra la pokebola donde viene Greninja, Esto sorprende un poco a los los 3 profesores- Creen que puedan llevarnos con Ash –Pide la campeona de Kalos sonriendo-

Oak: Por supuesto Señorita Diantha, Vienen Bernet Kukui? –Pregunta a los profesores sonriendo Y ambos asienten- Bien nos iremos en media hora para que termines tus lecciones Kukui –Dice el Director con una grande sonrisa-

El profesor Kukui y Burnet regresan al salón y Diantha se queda en la oficina del director hablando con este sobre lo que ha hecho Ash y se sorprende por lo que le cuenta pasa una hora y todos estaba en un bote que se dirige hasta la Isla Ula-Ula, Diantha, Burnet Y Kukui se encontraban conversando el director conduciendo-

Pasa Media Hora y todos bajaban del bote mirando la Isla Ula-Ula

Oak: Bueno dijo que estaría aquí cuando llegaramos –Dice mirando su reloj pero este levanta su mirada al escuchar el claxon de un auto todoterreno y este frena frente a todos, y de la camioneta salen Kiawe y Chris-

Chris: Hola es bueno volver a verlos –Saludo a todos sonriendo y su compañera togemaru saluda también, pero él se confunde al ver a Diantha y Gardevoir- Director Oak quien es ella? –Pregunta señalando a Diantha-

Diantha: -Se acerca sonriendo- Mucho Gusto Soy Diantha la campeona de la región Kalos y ella es mi compañera Gardevoir –Ambos Chicos se sorprender al ver a Gardevoir

Kiawe: Vaya Se ve fuerte su Pokemon –Dice con una sonrisa mirando a Gardevoir-….Pero bueno suban todos los llevaremos al monte Lanakila-

Todos suben al auto y Kiawe arranca dirigiéndose al monte pasa unos minutos de viaje en silencio

Oak: Ash y los demás saben que vamos? –Pregunta el profesor a ambos chicos-

Chris: Solo Lillie Lulu y Lana saben, No le pudimos decir a Ash porque se fue a entrenar para su combate que creo que ya inicio–Dice mientras acaricia a Togemaru- Lastima quería ver el combate

Kiawe: Y cuál es la razón por la que vinieron a la isla Director ? –Pregunta mientras mira por el retrovisor al director Oak-

Diantha: La razón es que vengo a traerle a Ash a un pokemon que dejo en Kalos hace tiempo y el quiere regresar con el–Responde la campeona por el director mientras mira Kiawe sonriendo lo cual lo puso algo nervioso por la sonrisa- Y perdón por hacer que se pierdan el combate

Durante todo el viaje Kiawe y Chris conversaban con el Director Oak Kakui y Bernet se daban amor y Diantha estaba mirando el pueblo por la venta con una leve sonrisa

Diantha: (Por fin te volveré a ver Ash y te dire todo lo que siento por ti) –Piensa sonriendo y siente que el auto se detiene frente a la entrada de la liga- Aquí es donde se encuentra Ash y el alto mando? –Pregunta sorprendida mirando como esta oculta en el monte la estructura y en respuesta recibe un Si de parte de Kukui-

Todos salen del auto y entran sonriendo pero Kiawe y Chris corrían para ver si podían ver algo del combate, esa acción causa risa en los presentes y los siguen de cerca, cuando llegan al campo de combate se escucha en todo el lugar un grito de Kiawe y Chris-

Kiawe/Chris: AAAHHHHH NOS LO PERDIMOS! -Dice ambos con lágrimas Aunque escuchan una risa femenina conocida para ellos-

Lulu: Y vaya que se perdieron de una gran Combate -Dice la peliverde sonriendo ve que la puerta tras de ellos se abre y entran el Profesor Kukui Bernet Oak y Diantha junto a Gardevoir - Profesor Director es un gusto verlos –Dice contenta llendo a saludar a los 3 aunque al ver a Diantha ella abre sus ojos de sorpresa- U….Usted es Diantha la campeona de Kalos –Dice sorprendida con un toque de nervios- Yo soy Lulu un gusto

Diantha: Si soy Yo un gusto jejeje –Dice riendo por la expresión de la peliverde-

Oak: Por cierto Lulu donde esta Ash? –Pregunta mirando hacia los lados buscando a Ash-

Lulu: Esta curando sus pokemon con Lillie y Lana vamos con ellos –Dice sonriendo caminando y es seguida por Kiawe Chris Oak Kukui Bernet Y Diantha junto a Gardevoir las cuales veian el campo de batalla y las marcas que tiene por el combate que tuvo hace unos momentos-

Minutos después llegan al centro Pokemon del lugar y todos ven a Lana y Lillie conversar con Ash el cual se ve un poco más alto y su vestimenta va una camisa blanca con azul el cuello rojo con una línea amarilla y debajo una playera negra y un pantalón negro con tenis blancos con azul {La vestimenta que usa para darles una idea es la que usa en la nueva película que sacaran}

Diantha: -Se queda parada mirando a Ash con un fuerte sonrojo en su mejillas el cual sonreía mientras habla con Lillie y Lana-

Lillie: El combate que tuviste fue pare….Chicos Hola! –Saluda a todos la pelirubia sonriendo y todos se acercan Pero Diantha junto a Gardevoir se quedan paradas- Es un gusto volver a verlos Profesor Kukui, Bernet y Director –Abraza a los 3 profesores contenta al igual que Lana-

Ash: Bienvenidos Profesores, Director Y…. –Saluda con una sonrisa pero ve atreves de ellos a Diantha la cual seguía con su sonrojo- Diantha eres tú? –Pregunta sonriendo acercándose a la campeona de Kalos al reconocerla la abraza sorprendiendo a Diantha y sonrojándola más - Que bueno volver a verte después de que dos años? –Dice separándose lentamente con una gran sonrisa-

Diantha: Si…Tambien es un gusto volver a verte Ash –Dice la campeona mirando el suelo muy apenada y esa actitud hace sonreír a su compañera Gardevoir y esta le da un leve golpe haciéndola reaccionar y levanta con sus dos manos la pokebola- Te vine a traer esto! –Grita sorprendiendo a todos los presentes-

Ash: -Mira la pokebola y luego ala campeona- Eehhh viniste a traerme una pokebola? –Pregunta confundido quitándose su gorra y se rasca su cabeza, se la vuelve a poner sin quitar su cara de confusión toma la pokebola-

Diantha: Hace unos días Greninja fue al Laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore al parecer Zygarde y él ya se deshicieron de las raíces de lo que causo el Team Flare, Él quiere regresar contigo y asi que lo traje contigo –Dice Diantha explicando mientras mira el rostro de sorpresa de Ash y este lanza la Pokebola al aire y se abre saliendo Greninja con sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados-

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver a Greninja, y Ash rápidamente lo abraza con algo de fuerza

Ash: Que bueno es volverter a ver Greninja –Susurra apretando el abrazo y su pokemon corresponde dando su característico sonido- Lo logre Greninja por fin lo logramos –Greninja siente como cae una lagrima en su hombro y se separa mirando el rostro de su entrenador el cual se limpia pequeñas lagrimas aunque la escena es interrumpida por un pequeño timbre y todos ven que la enfermara traía las pokebolas de Ash en una bandeja y en otra Blissey trae a Pikachu sonriendo pero este al ver a Greninja salta abrazándolo emocionado y choca su patita con la pata de Greninja en puño.

Ash: Diantha enserio gracias por traer de vuelta a Greninja, Hare lo que quieras en agradecimiento –Dice sonriendo mirando a la campeona de Kalos mientras toma las pokebolas de sus demas pokemon-

Diantha: Eehhh que te parece una cena solos esta noche –Dice desviando su mirada lo cual sorprende a los presentes pero Ash lo deja extrañado-

Ash: Una cena?...Esta bien supongo creo que puedo pedir que preparen algo para esta noche –Dice con una pequeña sonrisa- Pero antes Greninja te gustaría conocer a nuestros nuevos compañero? –Pregunta a su pokemon tipo agua y este asiente- Vamos entonces, Quieren venir? –Les pregunta a los demás sonriendo y todos gritan de manera positiva- Ven vamos Diantha –Toma la mano de la campeona sonrojándola yendo al campo de batalla todos-

Diantha: (Ash está tomando mi mano, se siente muy bien) –Mira la mano de Ash la cual aprieta la de ella de manera suave-

Segundos después todos están en el campo de batalla

Ash: -Saca cinco pokebolas de su cinturón sonriendo y las lanza al aire- Salgan todos! –Grita sonriendo y de cada Pokebola sale Incineroar, Decidueye, Lycanroc, Naganadel, Celesteela- Muchachos Quiero presentarles a Greninja uno de mis Pokemon que capture en la Region Kalos –Los presenta sonriendo y ve que Greninja saluda a todos dando su grito y los demás le regresan el saludo-

Diantha: Parece que Se están llevando bien –Dice sonriendo mirando como todos los pokemon de Ash Conversaban alegres- Ve a presentarte Gardevoir –Dice sonriendo y su pokemon tipo Hada alegre se acerca a los demás-

Pasaron unos minutos y los demás(Kukui,Bernet,Chris,Lana,Lillie Kiawe Lana y el Director Oak) sacaron a sus pokemon uniéndose a los demás

Lana: Ash Podrias mostrarnos que tan fuerte es Greninja –Pide la peli azul sonriendo y los demás gritan pidiendo lo mismo-

Ash: Jejeje está bien, pero contra quien combatere? –Pregunta mirando a los demás pero Diantha levanta su mano sonriendo-

Diantha: Que te parece una continuación de aquella batalla que tuvimos –Dice sonriendo la campeona con un leve sonrojo mirando a Ash-

Ash: -Asiente sonriendo- Vayan todos ala gradas para que puedan ver, Bien Greninja Confio en ti –Dice sonriendo chocando su puño con Greninja mientras camina a uno de los extremos del campo de batalla—

Diantha: Bien Gardevoir no decepcionemos a Ash hay que dar una buena batalla –Dice sonriendo llegando a su lado-

Todos ven que un árbitro llega por petición de Ash

Arbitro: Este será un encuentro amistoso entre la campeón de la región Kalos y el campeón de la región Alola solo se podrán usar 1 pokemon… Así que comiencen

Ash/Diantha: Gardevoir/Greninja Ve –Piden ambos campeones a sus respectivos pokemon-

Diantha: Bola sombra Gardevoir –Ordena a su compañera con su mente y esta obedece creando una esfera morada con sus manos lanzándosela a Greninja -

Ash: Corte Greninja –Ordena con una sonrisa y ve como su pokemon crea dos pequeños sables en sus manos y se abalanza hacia al ataque de Diantha y choca contra es generando una cortina de humo- Ahora As Aereo –Grita y de la cortina de humo sale Greninja saltando con sus manos brillando y cae en picada hacia Gardevoir –

Diantha: Reflejo –Ordena con expresión Tranquila y Gardevoir crea una barrera blanca alrededor de ella y esta repele el ataque de Greninja el cual regresa dando piruetas alado de su entrenador-

Ash: Greninja Shurikens de agua –Greninja da leves palmadas en sus piernas creando dos Shurikens y se las lanza a Gardevoir las cuales las esquiva con facilidad- Doble equipo Ahora –Greninja comienza a correr hacia Gardevoir mientras crea varios clones de el-

Diantha: Tira varias bolas sombras hacia ellos Gardevoir –Su pokemon obedece creando varias bolas sombras y la lanza a todas las copias-

Ash: Salten! –Todos los Greninja saltan esquivando las bolas sombras pero Gardevoir les sigue lanzando- Shuriken de Agua –Todas las copias crean Shuriken pero estas comienzan a desparecer hasta quedar el Greninja original y le lanza una Shuriken algo grande, se la lanza a Gardevoir destruyendo las pequeñas bolas sombras en su paso pero esta es frenada al chocar con otra bola sombra y ambos ataques estallan creando una cortina de Humo- As aéreo ahora –El pie izquierdo de Greninja comienza a brillar y aprovechando la cortina de humo cae hacia Gardevoir dándole en su cabeza haciéndola caer al suelo y este regresa del lado de su entrenador-

Diantha: Gardevoir estas bien? –Pregunta algo preocupada, ve como su pokemon se levanta la voltea a ver y asiente, nota que Gardevoir toca la gardevorita en su cuello y Diantha asiente- Respondo a tu llamado Gardevoir Mega Evolucion –Dice tocando su piedra llave en su cuello y los lazos de ambas se unen y Gardevoer se rodea por la luz de la mega-evolucion y segundos después el brillo desaparece y la pokemon revela su forma mega-evolucionada- Fuerza Lunar Gardevoir –La pokemon tipo hada psíquico se rodea de una luz rosa y esta toma forma de una gran esfera y se la lanza a greninja-

Ash: Shuriken de Agua Greninja –El pokemon tipo agua crea varias Shurikens y se las lanza al ataque pero esta las absorbe sin problema y sin mas el ataque le dio de lleno a Greninja saliendo del campo de batalla- GRENINJA Estas bien amigo? –Pregunta corriendo hacia su pokemon y ve que se levanta y ambos ven a Diantha y mega-Gardevoir pero ambos chocan sus miradas y asienten- Muy bien Diantha ahora si iremos con todo –Grita Ash sonriendo a Diantha la cual rie un poco sabiendo lo que se venía- Greninja Corte –Greninja crea dos sables que lentamente toman formas de Kunais y ambos en su interior comenzaban a sentir los latidos del otro- Ahora ataca –Greninja de golpe sale corriendo en posición de brazos de aeroplano directo hacia Gardevoir pero todos ven que Greninja mientras corría se comenzaba a rodearse de Agua y escucha un fuerte grito de Greninja y dentro del agua sus rostro comenzaba adquirir rasgos de su entrenador y el aspecto de su cuerpo cambia levemente y esa agua comienza a acumularse en su espalda formando una gran Shuriken de agua y Greninja salta hacia delante para darle de lleno con el ataque pero Gardevoir lo repele con reflejo y este sale volando pero cae de pie con sus brazos cruzados de lado de su entrenador-

Diantha: Parece que aquí empieza el verdadero combate Gardevoir –Dice sonriendo mirando a su compañera- Bola sombra Gardevoir –Gardevoir Crea una gran esfera morada y se la lanza a Greninja-

Ash: Shuriken de agua –Ordena mientras golpea sus piernas al igual que Greninja el cual crea dos shurikens de agua y las junta lanzándola directo al ataque de Gardevoir, y estas chocan destruyéndose- Corte Greninja –Ordena, forma dos Kunais Greninja y salta hasta Gardevoir y da piruetas alrededor de ella intentando acertar su golpe y esquivando a Greninja- Shuriken de agua ahora Greninja toma la shuriken en su espalda y la usa como espada golpea a Gardevoir haciéndola retroceder y le da otro golpe con la Shuriken dándole en el pecho haciéndola caer al suelo y regresa junto a Ash en posición de combate y se vuelve a formar otra Shuriken en su espalda-

Diantha: Gardevoir estas bien? –Pregunta preocupada y ella se levanta asintiendo- (El lazo de Ash y Greninja se ha hecho mucho más fuerte a pesar del tiempo) –Gardevoir escucha todo lo que dice su entrenadora gracias ala telepatía-

Ash: Diantha este será nuestro último movimiento, Todo o nada –Dice sonriendo y de golpe Greninja y Ash levanta sus brazo- Shuriken de agua –La shuriken de la espalda de Greninja comienza a girar a una gran velocidad y comienza a adquirir un color naranaja y la lanza hacia Gardevoir y esta gira Fragmentando la arena en su paso-

Diantha: Fuerza Lunar Gardevoir –La pokemon Crea una gran esfera Rosa rápidamente y se la lanza hacia al ataque de Greninja, Ambos ataque chocan crean un gran brillo Amarillo ambos pokemon están tratando de hacer que su ataque sea el que Gane-

Ash: Acabemos con esto Greninja! –Dice Ash sonriendo y Greninja da un fuerte Grito todos sorprendidos ven como la fuerza lunar comienza a fragmentarse y esta es detruida por completo por la Shuriken de agua dándole de lleno a Gardevoir creando una gran pantalla de humo y cuando se disipa ven a Gardevoir parada protegiéndose con sus brazos y esta regresa a su forma normal para después caer al suelo debilidatada-

Arbitro: Gardevoir No puede continuar El ganador de este encuentro es el campeón de la región Alola Ash Ketchum

Todos en la tribuna miraban sorprendido el resultado del encuentro y ven como Greninja regresa a la normalidad con un semblante Tranquilo

Ash: Buen trabajo Greninja te has vuelto muy fuerte –Susurra acariciando la cabeza de el y mira como Diantha se acerca a Gardevoir la cual se levanta algo herida- Ven vamos –Ambos caminan hacia ella y Ash de su cinturón saca una Baya aranja- Toma Diantha dásela esto hará que se recupere rápido de la batalla –Dice sonriendo dándole la baya en la mano-

Diantha: Gracias Ash –Agradece sonrojada tomando la Baya y se la da a Gardevoir la cual la come sonriendo y ella siente como sus fuerzas se regeneran- Greninja se volvió muy fuerte Ash buen combate –Dice sonrojada extendiendo su mano y ve que Ash la Estrecha pero la campeona de Kalos siente como Gardevoir la empuja, Ash la atrapa en un abrazo sorprendiendo y sonrojando ala campeona-

Ash: -La separa lentamente ve a las gradas y ve como aparte de los espectadores que los veían al inicio estaban más personas conocidas para el- Eehh ven Diantha quiero presentarte a Alguien que acaban de llegar –Ambos junto a sus pokemon caminan a las gradas-

?: Ese fue un gran Combate Ashy –Dice una chica con traje de golfista de cabello azul celeste ese nombre hizo que la campeona de Kalos apretara sus puños-

Ash: Ya te he dicho que no me llames Asi Kahili, Pero bueno Diantha ella una de las miembros del alto mando Kahili que especializa en pokemon tipo volador –La miembro del alto mando le sonríe a Diantha y esta le regresa una sonrisa celosa- Él es Maloyne se especializa en el tipo acero –Dice mientras señala a un hombre de cabello rubio que tiene gafas y tiene un sueter azul este hace una pequeña reverencia presentándose el cual se lo regresa Diantha tranquila- Ella es Acerola se especialisa en el tipo Fantasma –Dice sonriendo Diantha al verla le da un pequeño cosquilleo en su espalda por su espalda y la chica peli morada le da una sonrisa que para Diantha le causaba miedo-Y ella es Oli….

Olivia: Mucho gusto Diantha soy Olivia la miembro del alto mando que se especializa en tipo Roca, Ash no ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti –Dice una chica de piel bronceada blusa rosa y diversos colgantes Y pulseras-

Diantha: -Se sonrojada por lo que dice Olivia- (Ash les hablo de mi) –Pone sus manos en su mejillas sonrojadas-

Ash: Señorita Lusamine es un gusto verla –Dice sonriendo acercándose a una mujer de un largo cabello rubio y estrecha su mano- Diantha ella es Lusamine es dueña y fundadora de la Fundación Aether aquí en Alola y también es la madre de Lillie –Dice sonriendo-

Diantha: Mucho gusto Lusamine –Se presenta sonriendo estrechando su mano con ella-

Ash: Bueno creo que ire a descansar un poco, para esta noche –Dice mientras se estira- Lillie, Lulu podrían llevarla a una de las habitaciónes para que se instale y claro puedan hacerle compañía a Diantha, por cierto Regresen todos – Regresa a todos sus pokemon excepto a Greninja y Pikachu Sale del campo y se dirige a su habitación todos los presentes salen detrás de Ash el cual tiene a pikachu en su hombro y Greninja iba alado de el-

Pasan 5 horas hasta que dan las 9:30 pm Diantha se encontraba dando los últimos detalles a su vestimenta la cual es un pantalón de pitillo o entubado blanco y una blusa de gargantilla del mismo color que su pantalón y uno zapatos negros con algo de tacón

Diantha: Como me veo? –Pregunta a Gardevoir y Lulu las cuales la miran sorprendida- Creen que le guste a Ash? No creen que es muy formal para el? –Hace varias preguntas nerviosa mientras frota sus manos-

Lulu: Tranquila Diantha, Tal vez para al Ash de hace un año si es algo formal pero el de ahora Bueno en momentos importantes se viste de una manera formal –Dice sonrojada recordando a Ash usar un traje formal- De hecho puedes verlo mira –Dice sacando su pokenav mostrando una foto del equipo Alola (Kiawe, Chris, Lillie, Lana, Ash y Ella) con trajes formales y Diantha pone su atención en Ash el cual esta en un traje Azul oscuro con una corbate blanca y una camisa azul rey, tiene en la foto una sonrisa mientras tiene sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón-

Diantha: Jejeje –Rie de manera boba mientras de su boca sale un hilo de saliva- (Ash se mira muy bien con traje) –Aunque regresa su cordura al ver que Lulu quito la foto y escuchan que tocan la puerta-

Lulu abre la puerta y ve a Ash el cual vestía un pantalón negro con uno zapatos del mismo color, una camisa roja carmesi de manga larga, pero este tenía sus mangas levantadas hasta sus hombros y los dos primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados y en su mano se podría notar su Aro-Z – Hola Ash, Supongo que vienes por Diantha –Dice sonriendo mirando al campeón de Alola Y este asiente y ve como detrás de ella esta Diantha sonriendo- Bueno creo que Yo ire con los demás disfruten su cena –La peliverde sale de la habitación de Diantha con una sonrisa-Suerte Diantha

Ash: -Ve cómo se va Lulu y voltea a ver a Diantha- Te ves Bien Diantha –Dice con una sonrisa-

Diantha: Gracias Ash tú también te ves bien –Mira los ojos cafes de Ash con un leve sonrojo-

Ash: -Ash Toma la mano de Diantha y la guía hasta donde los espera su cena minutos después Para frente a una puerta y la abre, Y Diantha se confunde al ver todo oscuro pero ve que la habitación se comienza a iluminar con algunas luces y ve que una gran cúpula se comienza a abrir dando con el cielo estrellado y la luna llena, Diantha ve que en el centro de la habitación hay una mesa para dos con velas y algunas flores y en el centro hay una charola tapada donde está la comida de ambos – Ma dame Podría acompañarme? –Pregunta con una sonrisa extiendo su mano y ve como Diantha la toma y la guía hasta la mesa y le ofrece la silla sonriendo, ve que se sienta y él se sienta frente a ella, levanta la charola y revela dos platos con ensalada de Bayas acompañado de un trozo de Carne- Adelante Diantha toma el plato –Dice sonriendo tomando su plato con cuidado y Diantha hace lo mismo- Buen Provecho –Comienza a comer lentamente-

Diantha: Buen provecho –Ella hace lo mismo que su acompañante, al probar la comida ella se sorprende por el rico sabor- Esta delicioso Ash –Dice cubriendo su boca con su mano aun masticando-

Ash: -Traga la comida que tenía en la boca- Me alegra que te guste –Dice sonriendo- Y que tal va todo en Kalos? –Pregunta sirviéndose un poco de Agua en un vaso y le sirvo a Diantha Tambien-

Diantha: Pues Bien, Como te dije antes Zygarde y Greninja lograron destruir todas las raíces de lo que dejo los eventos de Team flare, Y también estamos haciendo los preparativos para la liga que es 3 meses –Dice sonriendo tomando otro bocado de comida-

Ash: Pues la liga de aquí termino hace 1 semana y pues toda esta semana el retador enfrento ala elite y hoy me enfrento a mi…Pero se tiene planeado que dentro de dos meses inicie la liga de nuevo –Dice Ash con una sonrisa pero se sorprende al oir que la liga inicia antes que la de Kalos- Parece que te sorprendió eso la razón Diantha es que aquí no se usan gimnasios aquí para poder entrar ala liga tienes que derrotar a los capitanes de cada isla y después procedes a Enfrentar al Kahuna de la isla –Diantha escuchaba todo y se sorprendida mas por lo que Ash le comentaba-

Diantha: Vaya la región de Alola tiene un sistema bastante diferente al de otras regiones –Dice sorprendida la campeona de Kalos- Y como te hiciste campeón Ash? –Pregunta recargando su cabeza en sus manos con una sonrisa queriendo escuchar la historia de Ash-

Ash: Bueno Tuve que enfrentar a los capitanes y a los Kahunas de cada isla, Pero yo no sabia nada hasta que el profesor Kukui me comento que se inauguraría la liga de Alola y me escogio a mi como primer aspirante, donde pude derrotar a cada miembro del alto mando y hacerme campeón –Dice con una sonrisa – Aunque no pensé que ser campeón es agotador, Tengo que ir a diversos eventos de cada isla pero se compensa con las batallas –Limpia su boca con una servilleta y mira el cielo estrellado por la cúpula Diantha admiraba a Ash con un fuerte sonrojo pero este desaparece rápidamente- Por cierto solo viniste hasta aquí para entregarme a Greninja o veniste por otra cosa también? –Pregunta confundido regresando su mirada a la campeona de Kalos-

Diantha: Si, Vine a Grabar una película, por un director bastante molesto –Susurra para si misma pero Ash lo alcanzar escuchar-

Ash: Asi que por eso pidieron los permisos para poder grabar en las playas de las islas Melemele –Dice mirando a Diantha con una sonrisa pero ella la mira extrañada- Eehh Hace unos días me llegaron varios papeles con permisos para Grabar en la isla Melemele lo cuales acepte mas no sabía que era un película donde tu participabas, Y además no te ves tan emocionada por grabar –Dice extrañado mirando a la campeona-

Diantha: Porque no lo estoy Ash….Durante varios meses he planteado retirarme de la Actuación –Dice jugando con el vaso sorprendiendo eso Ash- Quiero…Enfocarme como campeona y formar una Familia –Dice levantando su mirada hacia Ash el cual se sorprendio mas pero el sonrio-

Ash: Tu eres la de la última palabra Diantha….Pero Toma en cuenta las personas que valoran tu trabajo de actriz quedaran decepcionados al ver que una actriz Joven Hermosa Inteligente se retire de lo que más adora hacer además de dar batallas pokemon, No importa las notas falsas que creen los directores para que aceptes sus películas Diantha –Dice Ash con algo de seriedad sorprendiendo a Diantha por lo que dijo- He Leído las notas y sé que tú no eres asi –Le da una sonrisa- Muestra mucho más tu talento de actriz ignorando todas esas notas falsa y si simplemente no te gusta algún trabajo solo recházalo sea pequeño sea muy grande el proyecto la de la última palabra eres tu –Dice levantándose de la mesa mientras mira el cielo nocturno-

Diantha: -Se levanta y abraza por la espalda a Ash- Gracias Ash –Hunde su rostro en la espalda de Ash y siente un aroma leve de loción de parte de Ash- (Es el momento para decirle todo lo que siento) Ash….Tengo que decirte algo –Dice separándose un poco y se pone frente a el – Ash Ketchum tú me gustas me gustas mucho –Dice con seguridad al prinicipio pero poco a poco se ponía nerviosa- Desde que te conocí tome admiración por ti al ver que eras un joven con bastante determinación… A lo largo de tu viaje por Kalos vi como evolucionabas y madurabas como entrenador, Cuando nos ayudaste con lo del Team Flare y el ver que no temias arriesgar tu vida por los pokemon y la región Kalos, Esa admiración se convirtió en amor –Dice sonrojada sintiendo como de sus ojos salen lagrimas- Yo te quiero Ash, Yo Quiero formar una familia contigo,

Ash: -Escucha todo lo que dice con un semblante tranquilo pero sonríe un poco toma el mento de la campeona y hace que la mirada azul de Diantha choque con la mirada Café de Ash- Al principio también te admiraba, Pero al ver que tú me apoyabas de una manera diferente a los demás es admiración se transformó en amor Diantha, pero pensé que era ridículo que una mujer como tú se fijara en alguien como Yo y cuando deje Kalos pensé que pasaría pero no…el sentimiento seguía –Susurra y ambos comienza a sentir las respiraciones del otro-

Diantha: Ash Yo.. –Se sorprende al sentir que Ash besa sus labios y corresponde al beso cerrando sus ojos y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos mientras siente que Ash la toma de la cintura acercándola a el, minutos después ambos terminan el beso y chocan sus frentes con suavidad y se miran a los ojos-

Ash: Diantha, Me harías el honor de hacerte mi pareja –Susurra con sus ojos cerrados y siente como una de las manos de Diantha acaricia su mejilla-

Diantha: Claro Ash –Susurra acariciando la mejilla de el para después besarla y hundir su cabeza en el pecho de él escuchando los latidos de Ash-

Ash: Y entonces cuál es tu decisión harás la película? –Pregunta sonriendo acariciando la espalda de ella y ve como se separa Diantha y lo mira con una gran Sonrisa-

Dos Días después

Diantha se encontraba actuando en las playas de las isla melemele con mucho entusiasmo y alegría porque estaba haciendo una de las cosas que más le apasionaba y su alegría era mucho más ya que detrás de las cámaras se encontraba el Hombre al que amaba apoyándola

Director: Corte se queda, Buen trabajo todos –Dice sonriendo y da orden de guardar todo el equipo de cine-

Diantha: -Corre hacia Ash el cual hablaba con algunos reporteros y lo abraza por la espalda- Hola –Saluda a su pareja besando su mejilla y ven como varios fotógrafos toman fotos de como Diantha Besaba Ash-

Ash: -Con una sonrisa Ash se aleja junto a Diantha, para despues abrazarla de la cintura y besar sus labios- Lo hiciste muy bien Diantha, Por cierto parece que nuestra relación Ya llego a Kalos Kanto y todo Alola –Dice riendo un poco mirando el rostro de Diantha la cual lo mira con una sonrisa- Tengo algo en la cara? –Pregunta confundido-

Diantha: -Niega aun sonriendo- Mientras te tenga a ti no me importa que todo el mundo sepa de mi relación contigo Ash, es mas que todos se enteren para que sepan que tu eres solo mio –Susurra lo último en un tono pícaro haciendo sonrojar a Ash para risa de ella, besa de nuevo los labios de Ash- (No importa los retos que se vengan, Se que tu y yo formaremos una familia Ash porque eres el hombre que amo)

Miguis Espero enserio que le gustara este One-shot, cualquier sugeriencia para one-shot la aceptare, sin mas me despido les mando un fuerte Abrazo :D Unas pequeñas aclaraciones Ash y la banda de alola tienen entre 16 y 18 años, Y el equipo de Ash los pokemon que escogi fueron un poco por mi opinión personal ya que la verdad no he visto la temporada de Sol y Luna


End file.
